


Pain...

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: MorMor Prompts Roleplay [4]
Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Pain, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	Pain...

"You should be the Devil isn't gentle."

A rather disturbing thorn in his side the female detective had become and it seemed she hadn't learned her lesson. You do not play with someone who dwells on nightmares and walk away uninjured.  
Black optics solely focused on the screen of his laptop, feeds hacked again. Game of cat and mouse already finished. He'd found her hours ago, but she had been keeping her self rather guarded since the last capture. Knowing the prescience of his right hand man was behind him, a grin curled at the dimples in his cheeks. "I trust you will make Daddy proud and fetch the annoyance?" Said has a question but no one would mistake it for being such a thing. "Have my distraction suit ready, I'm going to show her fear." A wave of his hand and Sebastian was dismissed, head tilted a piece of gum pressed into his mouth. The waiting.  
Victoria was had been in what she thought was a safe location. She was far away from her boss for now. She didn't want a repeat visit from the Spider to risk his safety as well. Currently, the ginger woman had taken residence in a small house along the outskirts of London. The doors were bolted shut, windows were all covered and locked, and there were well hidden security cameras and motion detectors around it. Yes. She feared a repeat visit from Moriarty, but that didn't mean he got free run over London. From her hideaway, she once again hacked his feeds, sure to piss him off once more. 

It doesn't take long. Doesn't take long to find his prey once he's got it into his mind. The little safe house that they had set her up in was no different. He knew where every one was. There was a car that set several flats up. Several men in black suits began to circle the same place as Moran gave his word. All escapes were taken care of as the front door was kicked in. They had different orders this time. No drugs. Blindfold. Keep awake if possible. The ginger would soon be surrounded by these three men as she worked to hack into the Spider's system. The perfect distraction. At least for them.

The last thing the woman was able to do was press a certain combination of keys on her keyboard that shut down her own system. This didn't release the hold she had on Moriarty's screens, though, just made her own computer inaccessible. She fought as much as she could against the men. twisting away from them, kicking out with the point of her heels, and swinging punches when she could. She knew that there were Moriarty's men and only after she was forced into a car would she calm down. 

He rolled his eyes as the now blindfolded and bond ginger was thrown into the backseat of the sedan. A smirk across his face as a small screen was flipped on and all she would be able to do was hear James voice for the moment. Text: Ready when you are, Little Irish.


End file.
